


Dogs Are A Lot of Fun (and Hard Work)

by Kujo1597



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: I'll add more characters as needed, This is just cute and silly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kujo1597/pseuds/Kujo1597
Summary: “Peridot, we should get a dog.”
Peridot looked up from her book at Jasper’s request, she raised an eyebrow. “This is sudden.”
This is a collection of cute little stories about the Homeworld Gems adopting a dog.





	1. Love at First Sight

“Peridot, we should get a dog.”

Peridot looked up from her book at Jasper’s request, she raised an eyebrow. “This is sudden.”

Jasper rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah, well, I liked the dogs at the pet show you took me to and me and Lapis watched that one TV show with all the puppies… Anyway! I like dogs. And if we get a big one it can help protect the barn. Like that dog in your one game.”

After finishing Jasper gave an unconvinced Peridot a hopeful smile.

Peridot sighed and put down her book. “I’ve wanted a dog for a while but when I did research I learned that it would be very impractical for us.”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re organic beings that require food, water, shelter, and lots of care in general. We can provide most of those but we simply cannot afford food and if anything happened to it we also can’t provide medical care.”

“What about your sculptures?”

“They haven’t been selling well lately.”

Jasper crossed her arms and thought. “There has to be an underground fighting ring somewhere…”

Peridot chuckled. “I don’t think those actually exist.” Realization dawned on her. “Did you talk to Lapis about the dog?”

“I did, she told me to ask you.”

Peridot rolled her eyes. “Of course she did.”

“If money’s the problem then if I get money we can have a dog, right?”

“Yes, if you can find some stable income we can get a dog.”

 

* * *

 

“I still can’t believe you managed to get a job at the post office,” Peridot said.

Her, Lapis, and Jasper were making their way to the local animal shelter.

Jasper smirked. “I’m fit and Barb put in a good word for me.”

They entered the shelter and they heard all sorts of animals whining. They walked up to a desk and the employee at it took in the odd brightly coloured group.

“How can I help you?” She’s a professional and has probably seen even weirder groups.

“We’re here to adopt a dog,” Peridot decided to handle the business part of the process.

“Right this way,” the woman led them through a door to a room full of dogs.

A small fluffy brown dog caught Lapis’ attention and she stared at it

Jasper and Peridot walked from dog to dog, Peridot giggled and cooed at them all but none caught Jasper’s eye.

That is until she noticed a large black dog who was labelled as a pitbull-boxer mix but was probably a few more things too. His left ear was missing a large chunk and his eye on the same side was gone. He had scars all over his body.

Jasper’s eyes met his and they felt a connection.

“Peridot! Lapis! Look at this one!”

The two joined Jasper.

Peridot cracked a smile. “He looks like a dog you’d own.”

“He’s kind of beat up,” Lapis pointed out.

“I know, he’s a tough little fella,” Jasper grinned. 

The employee walked over to them and smiled. “Oh, so you found someone? Goliath’s been here a while, I think people are a bit intimidated by him.” She laughed at Jasper’s grinning at the dog. “But that doesn’t seem to be a problem here. He’s really sweet and loves to play fetch.”

“Jasper really likes him,” Peridot said with a smile. “Oh, but Lapis, you seemed to like a dog too.”

Lapis shrugged. “I don’t care, we can get that beat-up old mutt. He’s not too bad.”

“Well alright then, I guess we’re getting Goliath.” Peridot grinned and put her hands her hips.

The employee opened the cage door and put a leash on Goliath. “We’ll get you all acquainted with each other in another room.” She turned to the dog. “Guess what Goliath, you might going home with a bunch of new mommies.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I have to ask you some questions before I send Goliath home with you.”

“Go ahead.”

“Do you rent or own your home?”

Peridot had to think a bit. “I guess we’re renting it. Our friend’s dad is letting us stay there but we have full control over it.”

“Do you have any pets?”

“No, he’ll be our first.”

“Just so you know, a shelter dog may feel stressed out at first in a new home and sometimes when dogs feel stressed they get destructive. Make sure he has plenty of toys and be patient with him if he chews up the couch or anything else.”

Lapis snorted. “That’s not a problem, Jasper’s broken a ton of stuff by accident and Peridot’s constantly chewing on things.”

“Lapis!” Peridot blushed. “I’ve gotten a lot better about that.”

The employee suddenly couldn’t unnotice Peridot’s intimidating teeth. She moved on.

“Do you have any children?”

Peridot shook her head. “No, but sometimes one comes to visit us. He’s good with animals though.”

“His breed requires a lot of exercise, do you have a large yard and can walk him every day?”

“We live on a farm and I’d be happy to walk him and I’m sure Jasper would be too.”

The employee felt a bit skeptical that Peridot would be able to walk Goliath. “Jasper, are you okay with that?”

“Yeah,” she grinned. “I’ll walk him.”

Jasper returned to playing with Goliath.

Several more boring questions later the group was deemed a suitable home for Goliath.

But before they left, Jasper had a question of her own.

“Can we change his name?”

“Yes, of course,” The employee replied. “It’ll take some time and work but you can train him to respond to a new name. What do you have in mind?”

Jasper smiled.

“Bean.”


	2. Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After gathering supplies and building a fence the Gems are ready to bring their new housemate home. Hopefully it all goes well.
> 
> This entry’s all about their early interactions with Bean.

“Okay Bean, this is your new home.” Jasper unclipped Bean’s leash.

Bean didn’t leave Jasper’s side, he looked up at her with an unsure expression.

Peridot ran into the barn and wiggled one of his toys around with a smile on her face. “Bean look! It’s a toy!”

Bean was uninterested.

Peridot pulled out her phone. “Okay, I’m goopling this.” She typed away.

After some internet searching Peridot explained that they have to let their new dog get used to his new home and to keep excitement to a minimum.

“So we have to not get excited but at the same time say his name in an excited way?” Lapis asked.

“Well, we have to say his name in a not negative way,” Peridot replied. “Anyway, we’re also supposed to spend a lot of time with him where he has to go to relieve himself and praise him when he does.”

As they were talking Bean started to sniff around the barn. He found his water and had a drink then continued to meander about.

Bean found his bed with one of Peridot’s old shirts on it and stuck his nose under it and sneezed.

Jasper chuckled and grabbed Peridot’s shoulder almost knocking her over. “Look at Bean! He’s looking around now.”

Peridot softly laughed, she’s never seen Jasper like this before. “Yes, I see, we’re not supposed to get too excited, remember?”

“I can’t help it, we have a dog now. It’s walking around the barn and it’s lifting its-oh no!”

Jasper quickly ran over to Bean and picked him up and carried him into the yard.

Peridot sighed.

What did she get herself into?

 

* * *

 

Peridot carried a bag of dog food with much labour with her phone tucked under her cheek.

“I’m sorry Steven you can’t come over to meet Bean yet. Oh, hold on.”

Peridot saw that Bean responded to his name and praised him and gave him a treat.

She continued her phone call. “He’s still adjusting to his new home. I read that dogs need at least a few weeks to adjust to their family before introducing them to more people.”

Peridot sighed, she’s been doing that a lot lately.

“Yes Steven, you’re family but you don’t live with us. That’s my point. Ooof.”

Bean jabbed Peridot in the chest with his nose. He was getting impatient.

Peridot scooped food into his bowl and he immediately started to gobble it down.

“Slow down,” Peridot said with a chuckle.

“Not you Steven, Bean, he’s eating like he’s never seen food before.” Peridot giggled. “His mouth’s covered in froth, he’s so drooly.”

“Look, I’ll call you when you can meet him and trust me, it’ll be worth the wait.”

“Yes, goodbye Steven.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll like you.”

 

* * *

 

Jasper walked into the barn after her day at work. Bean greeted her at the door wagging his tail so hard his whole body wiggled.

Jasper grinned. “Hey Bean! Aw, who’s my little jumping bean?”

Bean wiggled harder.

“Yes you are,” Jasper pet Bean. She looked around to see if anybody was there. She saw no one.

She picked Bean up and hugged him.

“You’re such a handsome little boy. Let’s get you some goodies.”

With Bean still in her arms Jasper walked over to the food shelf. She put him on the floor and fed him a treat.

She could practically hear Peridot’s disapproval.

But she didn’t care, Bean’s cute and needs a treat.

 

* * *

 

Lapis was lying on the couch when she felt Bean’s nose in her hand and heard him snort.

A small smile reached her lips. She put her hand on his head.

“Hi Bean.”

He responded so she gave him a treat.

Lapis sat up and called Bean onto the couch, he jumped up and put his chin on her lap.

Lapis rubbed his side and they watched TV together.

She liked the warm furry company.

 

* * *

 

Lapis, Jasper, and Peridot returned to the barn after their first mission together since getting Bean.

When they stepped into the barn they saw Bean nervously wagging his tail. They looked around and saw that he had chewed the corner of the chair and had an accident on the floor.

Jasper knelt and called him. “Aw, buddy, did you get scared?”

“Jasper, take him outside, I have to clean this up,” Peridot tried her best to not sound frustrated. She knew this would happen.

Jasper led Bean outside and Lapis offered to help Peridot who happily accepted it. Lapis cleaned up the chair stuffing while Peridot cleaned up the accident.

After they finished Peridot stepped outside and Bean walked up to her with his ears drooped and nervously wagged his tail.

Peridot rubbed his head. “I know you didn’t mean to. You’re not in trouble.”

Bean perked up and licked Peridot’s cheek. She giggled.

It was small moments like that which made getting a dog worth it.


End file.
